


Water Lilies at Sunset

by Dancing_Bean



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Bean/pseuds/Dancing_Bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Barton notices a lot more than people give her credit for. Especially if it involves her family.<br/>Moments of Natasha and Maria finding each other and their family.<br/>Or - Natasha heals, Maria gets a holiday and Laura is everyone's mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a bit different here with Laura's POV.  
> Anything in italics not Laura's POV due to her not being there. 
> 
> * indicates a timebreak (a couple of days)  
> ~*~ indicates a longer time break (a few months)

_“Did she ever stop working for you?”Tony asked ruefully._

_“He did stop paying me” Maria Hill's voice came from behind him, and he spun to see her standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, “Boss” She nodded at Fury, and then to Tony himself._

_“I'm going to need to borrow Ms Hill for a while” Fury said._

_“Sure” Tony threw up his hands “Why not? Everyone should be involved in the end of the world.”_

_Fury raised an eyebrow at this, Hill shaking her head in exasperation, before the three of them made their way up to the house._

 

*

 

Laura had never met Agent Hill.

She had seen her signature on paperwork that helped to keep her family safe. She had heard Clint talk about 'The Raven' (it didn't take a genius to connect the dots) with a mix of frustrated admiration and respect. She had seen Natasha fill in reports for her after missions, taking time over them in a way that she didn't for other agents. All of that made sense when the woman herself walked into her kitchen on the heels of Nick Fury and Tony Stark. Not many people could follow those two and hold their own, but she did, effortlessly the commander. While Fury was all imposing authority and intensity, Maria had a steady, reliable presence, with efficient movements and a quiet certainty. She was much younger than Laura had imagined, early thirties at the most, but looked like she had seen far more than anyone should in those years. Laura happened to glance at Natasha and saw a tension flow out of the assassin as Maria took her place beside Fury at the table. Some of the darkness left the Russians eyes as she pulled herself to join in the planning. Laura breathed a small sigh of relief before leaving them to it, heading up to make sure that all the upheaval hadn't disturbed the children too much.

 

*

 

A couple of days after Clint returned from saving the world (this time) Laura was sitting on the porch, watching him repaint one of their old bookcases ready for the nursery. “How is Natasha now?” she asked.

Clint frowned, tilting the brush to catch a stray drop of paint. “I don’t know. I haven't heard from her.”

“I think she should come out and stay for a while”

Her husband looked over with a small smile, “Sure, that would probably help. Are you up for visitors though?”

Laura scoffed. “Its Nat, she's not hard work.” She paused, considering, “Although… that girl you mentioned, the one who lost her brother. Should she really be surrounded by scientists and walls at a time like this?”

Clint stopped thoughtfully, before shifting around to the next side. “With that young woman I think you need a few walls at times.” He paused, “But no, I don’t think its best for her.”

Laura nodded. “So she could come out for a few days too.”

“Hang on” Clint sounded faintly alarmed, “Do you have any idea what she is capable of?”

“Well, no. Obviously. But I have some idea of what you are capable of, and Natasha.”

“Yes, but… Okay, its not so much what she can do, it's how she sometimes struggles to control it. I don’t think she's a bad kid, but at the same time, she could quite easily cause serious damage here.”

“She's just lost her only family. Her brother died saving your life, I owe her. Who is in charge of her well-being at the moment then?”

“Hill I think. She tends to get the difficult cases” he shot her a look “She helped tame Nat.”

Well that explained a few things. “So both of them can come out. Between you, and Maria Hill, and Natasha I am sure you can keep one girl safe. It will be nice to have visitors once in a while now.”

Clint shook his head is despair but didn't argue further, his expression suggesting that he suspected she was up to something that he had decided he was happier not knowing about.

 

*

 

The three visitors arrived together, landing the small jet neatly away from view and heading over to the farm with rucksacks.

Natasha had a tight, pinched expression on her face that Laura could see even from the doorway, but the small woman did her best to hide it when Cooper and Lila ran out to meet them whooping excitedly, easily lifting Lila and tousling Cooper's hair as he bounced around her.

Maria Hill turned out to be much more deferential as a guest than she was when doing the day job. She greeted Laura politely, almost a little shyly, and introduced Wanda Maximoff. While Maria had surprised Laura with her youth, Wanda was actually older than she had expected. She appeared to be in her early twenties, but going by what Clint had told her, she had lived a very sheltered, restrictive life. Certainly, she was eyeing the farm with a mixture of caution and curiosity, though beneath that she looked exhausted, both emotionally and physically. Laura resisted the urge to pull her in for a hug, unsure how well it would be received. Instead she smiled in welcome, and showed the two to the guest room. Natasha had already disappeared, dragged up to her attic room by Lila who had been chattering non stop about ducklings on the river.

 

Natasha reappeared not long later, gently nagging at Laura until she sat down with a grateful smile at the kitchen table and directed the redhead as she set about preparing dinner. Clint came in about halfway through, joining in with the cooking without hesitation, teasing Natasha as he did so. If her laugh was slightly forced, they both did her the courtesy of ignoring it for now.

It was maybe halfway through dinner when Cooper and Lila lost their shyness around the new visitors, and then Cooper decided that Maria was the height of cool. Natasha and Clint tried without much success to smother their amusement at their commander's slight discomfort at the boy's incessant questions. Laura was impressed at how well she managed to be nice to Cooper and glare at the giggling duo at the same time. While also keeping an eye both on Wanda, making sure the girl wasn't too overwhelmed, and more subtly on Nat, picking up on moments of hesitation that wouldn't have been there before Ultron. Laura was starting to appreciate why Maria Hill had been such a good Second to Fury.

 

*

 

One evening Laura stepped outside to where Maria and Natasha were sitting on the steps, Wanda crosslegged on the grass just below them, the thick, rich light of the sunset trailing long shadows over the ground. They had a stack of scrap paper with them and Maria had been teaching the other two how to fold it into foxes and rabbits. Considering what Clint had told her about Natasha's experiences during the Ultron incident and Wanda's part in it all Laura was impressed at how well Natasha was managing to reach out to the girl. Impressed, but not surprised. That was just who Natasha was. Laura settled herself carefully in a chair next to them, and Nat silently passed her a piece of paper. Absently she began folding it into a delicate water lilly, watching the others as she did so. Wanda was focussed, her hands gently working the paper as she concentrated hard to subdue any flashes of her power. A small pile of burnt and crumpled balls showed that she hadn't always been successful, but she seemed to be mastering it. Natasha on the other hand, not so much.

Maria glanced up at Laura with a small grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. “So, we have found something that Nat isn't good at.”

Natasha snorted “How do you know I'm not good at it? I might be pretending.”

“Because we made this into a competition half an hour ago and Wanda is whipping your sorry ass.” Maria teased, making a smile flicker briefly across the young Sokovian woman's face.

As if to underline her point both Nat and Wanda held up their latest efforts for judging.

“Yep, good one” Maria said to Wanda and the girl added it to her collection of approved animals. “What is that? Rabbit or fox?” She asked Natasha.

“I lost track halfway through” The redhead frowned.

“Nope”

“Spoilsport” Natasha sighed.

Laura placed her waterlilly on the rail, smiling at how relaxed Nat was. This was the happiest she had seen her for days.

“Okay, I think that's enough for now” Maria said after a few more minutes. Laura looked up, noticing her watching Wanda carefully, seeing for herself how Wanda's hands were now trembling with effort, how she glanced at Maria as if startled out of a trance. “So, that's… 10 for Wanda, 4 for Natasha” the assassin scoffed indignantly “okay, 4 and a half” Maria allowed, “and bonus points for Laura for originality.”

Natasha turned and took in the neat row of flowers that now lined the rail, raising an impressed eyebrow. “Some of mine were very original, thank you very much.”

“True, but Laura has originality and recognisability, you have mutant half foxes.”

“I think you are just threatened by my artistic talent”

“Of course. That must be it” Maria said dryly.

Laura laughed quietly, before standing up slowly. “Wanda, I think Clint is going to make hot chocolate again tonight if you want to have some.”

The young woman nodded, looking exhausted “That would be nice, thank you.” She stood, and Laura placed a soft hand on her shoulder, steering her inside, leaving Maria and Nat to their gentle banter.

 

*

 

As Laura finished making the childrens bedtime drinks in the kitchen on the last evening of the visit, she could hear the gentle murmur of Natasha and Maria talking on the porch outside. Her friends voice was animated and warm, expressive as she made a point that was punctuated by Maria's low chuckles.

That was the moment when the pieces finally slotted into place, making a smile spread across her face. With Dr Banner, it was like Nat had been playing a part, something that she felt she ought to be, ought to feel. It was so… over the top, and Natasha Romanoff did not do over the top. If anything, the person she was most her real self around other than the Bartons was Maria, though they both appeared to be completely oblivious to this. Over the past few days she had seen Natasha deal with Bruce leaving them all, and although there was pain there mostly she seemed to be confused. She was returning to herself, which considering all that she had been through recently was a great relief. Laura knew that Clint had noticed as well; he had relaxed, had stopped watching her like she might break on them at any moment.

Worrying about Natasha had become second nature now. She was family.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura stared up at the ceiling, half expecting the baby to wake up again. As she lay there her thoughts churned over, unable to switch off. She turned and swatted gently at Clint's shoulder.

“What is Natasha doing for thanksgiving this year? Is she away?”

Clint rolled over to face her, “No, I think she's around.”

“I think we should have her over again.”

Clint hummed in agreement, settling back towards sleep.

“And Wanda? Does she have anywhere to be?”

Her husband groaned tiredly “No, I don’t think so”

“Okay. She should come too. And ask Maria, I get the feeling she doesn't stop working for the holidays very often.”

“Yes dear” Clint sighed, wrapping his arms around her, “Now go to sleep.”

 

*

 

They arrived by car this time, Natasha a couple of days ahead of the other two. According to her, Maria was tied up with some sort of project with Tony Stark. Laura wasn't quite sure which of them to feel most sorry for (Natasha snorted indelicately and said anyone caught in the middle. Laura got the impression that she had been that person more than once).

When they did arrive – late – Maria had apologised profusely, handing over the bags of shopping she had been asked to pick up on the way. From her slightly awkward stance Laura guessed Maria wasn't often late anywhere, something that was reinforced by the way Clint teased her about it for the rest of the evening. Wanda stood quietly, waiting to be noticed. This time Laura didn't hesitate, pulling the young woman in for a warm hug that was returned after a brief startled moment, before sitting her down at the table and plying her and Maria with sandwiches.

 

After putting her overexcited children to bed and checking on Wanda who was curled up asleep in the spare room, she grabbed a drink, went out and joined the other three where they were sitting well wrapped up on the porch. Natasha had her legs stretched out across Clint's lap, Maria was in the corner cradling her mug of coffee looking a lot more relaxed than when she had arrived. Laura pulled out another chair and Clint reached over, passing her a rug to drape over her shoulders. Maria was just finishing an animated description of Tony's latest mishap involving a large salmon, a fake Egyptian scarab beetle and Steve's shield. Clint let out the loud bark of laughter that Laura loved, throwing his head back as he hooted with glee. Nat collapsed into giggles, eyes shining as she looked at Maria.

“True story” the brunette winked impishly.

Laura hid her smile behind her mug.

 

*

 

Laura was setting up the kitchen for the traditional pie making session, digging out the old family recipe from where it was stashed under a large pile of cook books.

Maria was dragged in by Cooper, and she stopped in the doorway briefly, a small smile on her face as she watched Natasha at the table with Nathaniel on her lap. He was looking around with interest at all the activity, occasionally waving chubby arms with burbles of enthusiasm and Nat was encouraging him, bouncing him on one knee.

“So, what are we making?” Maria asked, hands on hips, looking at the mess of ingredients and utensils spread over the table.

“Pie” Lila informed her solemnly.

“Any particular pie? Or are we just aiming for general pie-ishness?”

Lila rolled her eyes theatrically, making all three women struggle to hide smiles. “Pumpkin pie. Obviously.”

“Big word, kiddo. I'm impressed.” She gave Lila a high five. “Okay, what do you want me to do?”

Cooper handed her a pink frilly apron, grinning widely.

“Oh no. Really? Cruel...” Maria sighed, putting it on with exaggerated reluctance, making both children giggle helplessly.

Natasha leaned forwards, face filled with mischief and delight “I need a picture of this.”

“No, you don’t” Maria said, brandishing a wooden spoon threateningly.

Laura sat down beside Nat, “Should have made some popcorn” she murmured.

The redhead chuckled, never taking her eyes off Maria as she followed the children’s directions and submitted to their teasing.

 

The pie actually turned out to be edible, which surprised almost everyone (except Clint - he hadn't seen any of the preparation work).

 

*

 

As guests went, these ones were pretty much perfect. At least in Laura's opinion, as she watched Wanda playing board games with Cooper and Lila, seeming to be actually enjoying herself not merely humouring the children. She wondered if the young woman had ever had a chance to play properly after the death of her parents, if she had even felt like it after the loss of her brother. It was good to see her relaxed, and happy. In the background she could hear Natasha and Maria laughing as they shared the washing up in the kitchen, having refused to let her in there to clean up. Natasha appeared to be back to her usual self, even if she was slightly quieter than she had been before the Ultron event. Clint was upstairs bathing Nathaniel, meaning that she was able to sit down for a few minutes with a large cup of tea and a book. Happy thanksgiving indeed.

 

*

 

Nathaniel was having a restless night, waking to fuss soon before midnight. Laura got up to sooth him, then padded quietly downstairs to get some water. As she passed the living room door she noticed a light on and glanced inside, slowing to a stop with surprise. Maria and Natasha were standing by the window, seemingly oblivious to everything else. Maria was cupping Natasha's face, fingers buried deep in red hair, while one of Natasha's hands was fisted in the loose material of Maria's hoodie, the other curled around the back of her neck as they kissed slowly, deeply, and from the look of it very thoroughly. Bushing faintly Laura moved on to the kitchen muttering “Well, finally” to herself.

 

The next morning she watched both women closely, but could see no difference in their behaviour. She supposed that was what she got for trying to figure out spies.

Clint, on the other hand, was staring at Nat suspiciously. After Maria had left with Wanda to pack up ready for their departure he accosted the redhead, leading to a hissed argument.

“I did not sleep with her!” Natasha eventually snapped loud enough for Laura to hear from the sink, “We just kissed.”

“You kissed her?” Clint's voice was also raised.

“What is your problem with that?” Natasha sounded confused and annoyed.

Clint just spluttered and left the table abruptly, heading off out to the barns, leaving a bewildered Natasha behind.

Laura finished making two cups of coffee, and went to join her.

“You heard that, huh?” Nat said, with an amused twist to her lips despite her frown.

“Well, it was hard not to.” Laura smiled. She took a sip of her drink and sighed, enjoying this rare moments peace.

Natasha fidgeted, then muttered “So what is his problem?”

“Clint? Big brother syndrome.”

Natasha looked even more confused. “He's never reacted like this when I've kissed anyone else. And I have kissed some real assholes.”

Laura chuckled, “but Maria is different, isn't she?” She looked at Natasha shrewdly, saw the deep flush that crept slowly up her face. “I think Clint knows that. Hence, freaking out, big brotherly protection and all that.”

“Oh...”

“He'll calm down soon enough. He likes Maria.”

“Good” Natasha said softly.

 

*

 

Three days after they had left, Laura received a thank you card in the post. It had been a plain card, and someone had drawn a water lilly on the front in black ink in an efficient, flowing style. She admired it for a long moment before reading the message inside from Maria and Wanda, thanking her for having them to stay. Clint walked in just as she was setting it down, so she waved it in his direction. He came over to look, giving an impressed grunt.

“Good, isn't she?”

“Who?”

“Maria”

“She drew this?”

“Yeah.”

Laura flipped the card over a few times. “How do you know? Its not signed.”

“She always draws like that. She sketches out plans for missions sometimes. Best mission plans we get, to be honest.”

Laura smiled, kissed his cheek then got up to set the card on a shelf well above the reach of the children.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Laura would like me to ask you over for the 4th July” Clint said, looking slightly embarrassed, “I was supposed to ask a few weeks ago but forgot. Hence, short notice.”_

_Maria and Natasha exchanged glances._

_“Russian” Natasha said, pointing at herself, “Canadian” she pointed at Maria._

_“We accept Canadians as well.”_

_Maria swatted at him, making him yelp and jump back._

_“And there will be food! And drink!”_

_“Oh, well, that's alright then” Natasha allowed, “We're in”_

_“Free drinks. That’s all it takes” Maria nodded in agreement._

 

*

 

They brought Steve with them this time as well as Wanda, and Thor, who was back on Earth for a visit (that was not a phrase Laura had ever imagined using seriously, but there you go). Cooper saw them arrive before anyone else, yelling and sprinting off to meet them. By the time they all reached the house he was on Maria's back, chattering away happily while Steve carried her bag. Wanda was smiling, and stepped forwards to hug Laura before she even had a chance to say hello.

Maria dropped Cooper on the sofa, and spotted the lilly card she had sent Laura propped up on the shelf.

“You didn't have to keep that” she muttered when Laura came over to greet her properly.

“It's beautiful” Laura replied, grinning at the younger woman's discomfort, “How have you been? How is work?”

Maria just rolled her eyes expressively, making Laura laugh.

 

*

 

They had a BBQ that evening, Clint and Steve sharing the work, creating chaos. Laura very firmly stayed out of the way. She noticed Maria doing the same thing, clearly repressing the urge to go and sort them out.

They didn't have fireworks at the farm, not wanting to draw too much attention to the place. However, if you climbed one of the hills to just to the south there was a clear spot at the top where you could sit and watch other displays in the distance. They all trekked up there as the sun started setting, carrying drinks and snacks. Lila rode most of the way on Thor's shoulders, beaming down at everybody else.

Once there they all settled down, waiting for dark to fall properly. Laura sat in between her children and Wanda, listening to Clint and Steve discussing how celebrations had changed between Steve's childhood and now. Thor occasionally asked probing questions that made her smile, proving in her mind at least that this man was not daft, no matter what image he chose to portray to people around him. Natasha and Maria were sitting together, Nat leaning against Maria's chest with a small smile on her face. A real smile, one that told Laura how content the redhead was being here with these people.

The fireworks were, as usual, spectacular.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Laura sat down, squinting up at the tree. “I'm still not sure this is the best one. I think we should look at the oak in the south-west corner again.”

“How do you even get the house in the tree?” Natasha asked, a genuine frown of confusion on her face.

“Aww” Clint scrubbed a hand over his head frustratedly, looking at the two of them in exasperation. “You know what? I need Maria for this.” He carefully put down his tools (even in a strop he wouldn't throw them around) and stalked off toward the barns.

“What's got his panties in a twist?” Natasha asked, flopping down of the grass beside Laura.

She closed her eyes with a sigh, running a hand through her hair. “I think he's missing work more than he expected he would. For someone used to adventure and challenge, life on a farm gets a bit too quiet at times. Lovely” she said quickly, seeing Natasha open her mouth, “but perhaps a bit repetitive.”

“Huh. Well, he could always talk to Maria. I'm sure she would be able to come up with a nice, safe but challenging role for him.” She smiled wryly, “So long as he's not too stubborn to ask.”

Laura laughed quietly, before standing and extending a hand down to her friend.

Natasha accepted with a grin “She's free this weekend you know.”

“You just want to see your girlfriend again” Laura teased, making Nat blush and bump her shoulder.

 

 

~Clint needs you Lx~

~oh god... Mx~

~why? Mx~

~tree house. for the kids Lx~

~he just needs a tall person doesnt he Mx~

~I quote: i need maria for this. Lx~

~oh god... Mx~

 

*

 

There was gentle knock on the door frame. Laura and Natasha turned around to see Maria leaning there, a smile tugging the corners of her mouth down. Natasha passed Nathaniel in Laura's general direction without looking and went to embrace Maria, pulling on her shirt collar until she bent and kissed her softly.

“Hi”

“Hi”

“And hi Laura” Maria disentangled herself from the redhead and wiggling her fingers at the baby, “Nate is really growing fast.”

Laura grinned, shaking her head slightly at Natasha's cat-got-the-cream expression and gave Maria a one armed hug. “Clint!” she called “Reinforcements!”

“About time!” He shouted back, making Maria roll her eyes.

 

*

 

“Nat” Laura said from where she was standing by the window, “come see this.”

Natasha got up from where she was helping Lila with her spelling list and joined her. She let out a hum of amusement at the scene – Clint, Maria and Cooper standing stock still, all staring up at the tree they had chosen. All three had their arms folded, Cooper copying his father's braced position while Maria had her head cocked to one side, considering.

“Told you Clint liked Maria” Laura murmured.

 

They spent that evening planning the tree house properly, Maria sketching on the back of envelopes as Clint tried to turn Cooper's vision into something achievable.

 

The next morning Clint was on a mission. Maria raised her eyes heavenwards more than once but went along with it in a way that would have made Tony Stark splutter with amazement.

“It's like when he decided to knock down that partition in the dining room” Natasha muttered to Laura under her breath.

“Worse”

“I thought you said worse wasn't possible”

“I am a big enough person to admit when I am wrong” Laura bent to wipe Nate's face.

“Nat! We need you” Clint called as he and Maria set off.

“Oh, so now you need me” Natasha grumbled, grabbing her last piece of toast and following them out of the door.

 

*

 

Laura had to admit, when the three of them set out to do something they certainly did it properly. The treehouse turned out to a magnificent thing with two levels built on different boughs and a rope ladder to get into it. And they had managed with minimal stress (Laura was giving all credit for that to Maria - by the end of the second day Natasha had been poking at Clint, fed up with taking orders). Lila and Cooper loved it, instantly declaring it off limits to all adults (except Natasha when she turned up with cookies).

 

*

 

There was a summer storm that evening, so everyone was piled inside. Maria and Natasha were on the sofa, Natasha had her legs stretched over Maria's lap, knees bent. Maria was reading, propping one of Laura's old hardbacks up on Natasha's knee while gently tracing patterns on the redhead's ankle with her free hand. Nat was supposedly reading as well, but Laura caught her just staring at Maria, with a soft, faintly disbelieving expression on her face. As if she couldn't believe that this was real, that she was this lucky. Laura smiled to herself and caught the moment with the camera on her phone without either of the other women noticing.


	4. Chapter 4

“Is it okay if Maria stays this weekend?” Clint asked.

Laura paused. While Nat visited fairly frequently by herself, Maria had never been to the farm without her girlfriend before. “What's happened? Is Nat okay?”

“She's fine, I'll tell you about it this evening.”

“Of course it's alright”

 

Clint arrived with Maria later that evening. The brunette seemed okay from what Laura could see, but she did disappear quite quickly with her bag up to the spare room rather than to Natasha's attic where she usually stayed. Laura turned to her husband with raised eyebrows.

“Bruce is back” Clint said quietly.

“What? Back for good back?”

“I don’t think so. I think he wanted to check on Tony, see Nat…” Clint managed to keep his voice even but there was a slight twitch to his mouth. “Maybe he feels guilty about running away oh, two years ago and now wants to make up for it. I don’t know.”

Laura put a hand on his arm comfortingly. She knew how hurt he had been at what he saw as abandonment by someone he considered a friend, a team mate, and by the pain that it had caused Natasha. This uncharacteristic bitterness showed that he hadn't worked through it yet. “Is Nat going to see him then?”

“Yeah. And if we left Maria by herself she probably would have worked the entire weekend straight through to distract herself.” He scrubbed at his face tiredly. “You know, it's been a really long week.”

Laura pulled him in for a quick kiss, rubbing his back comfortingly. “Go wash. Dinner won't be long.”

 

*

 

Laura walked into the kitchen, finding Maria sat at the table, work spread out.

“Sorry for the mess. Clint said the study was out of bounds.”

“The study is currently missing a wall. You're okay to work here, so long as the children don’t disturb you too much.”

“Thank you. Lila has already shown me her new painting."

“The one of the pond? With the ducks and the lilies?”

“And the shark, yes.” Maria grinned at her, then turned back to her paperwork.

Laura cast her eyes over the tall woman, taking in the tension in her shoulders and crease between her eyebrows.

“I'm fine” Maria said, a little too firmly for Laura to believe her.

“I didn't say anything” she protested mildly, moving to make coffee.

“You didn’t need to” Maria growled good naturedly, flicking a mock glare in her direction, "I could feel you worrying."

“Can you blame me?”

Maria paused for a long moment, considering. “It's her choice” she said quietly, “it's always been her choice. I know she cares about me, I know we are surprisingly good together.” She shrugged “I know that last time she had both of us around she chose him. I am not willing to be anybody's consolation prize.” She shot Laura a tiny smile “I know that if I think too much about it I will stop being fine.”

Laura squeezed her shoulder, honoured that the other woman had opened up to her so much. “Coffee?”

“Please. I can't face employee performance reviews without coffee.”

 

*

 

Just as she was collecting the washing Laura heard the familiar roar of a motorbike.

Natasha strode up to the house, face serious. “Where is she?”

Laura tilted her head towards the back porch. Natasha headed straight out. Laura could faintly hear their voices, not quite raised but pretty intense all the same. With a sigh she headed upstairs to see if Nate was waking from his nap, not feeling comfortable even picking up that much.

 

Laura caught sight of Clint as he came down the fields and saw Natasha's bike. He changed direction, heading for the house rather than the barn.

“Well?” He asked as he came through the kitchen door, glancing between his wife and Nat.

“I can't believe you all thought I would leave Maria” Natasha looked annoyed, and worn out, sat slumped at the table.

“We didn't, not really” Laura said soothingly.

“You haven't exactly been rational where Bruce is concerned” Clint said bluntly, making Laura glare at him.

“I thought part of being human meant being irrational?” Natasha returned snippily, “Or did I not learn my lessons well enough?”

“Children” Laura said firmly, “Quit it.”

They both settled down a bit. Laura could hear Maria in the background, moving her work into the sitting room from the porch.

Clint sighed, running fingers through his hair making it all stick up. “So?”

“He's not staying. Just dropping by” the flat tone Natasha used indicted just what she thought of that.

“He does know that we could track him now we know where he is?”

“I promised that we wouldn't.”

“What if we need him? Or the big guy?”

“Well, I don’t think I would be able to persuade him next time” Natasha said wryly. “I'm not sure that he is in a place where any assistance he offered would be very… reliable. He's still got a lot of sorting out to do.”

“Hmm” Clint was clearly not impressed.

“He is staying around for a few days. At the Tower. Tony has invited everyone over for a catch up. Bruce specifically asked if you and Maria would come as he hadn't seen you yet.” Nat was watching Clint closely.

Clearly restoring some sort of harmony to her old team was important to her, although Laura thought that this was also her way of trying to help two men that she cared for repair their friendship. She saw Clint realise how much this meant to her, as he softened and nodded.

“Okay, I will go.”

Nat smiled, before standing, stretching tiredly and heading into the sitting room to find Maria again.

 

The children were in bed, Lila having demanded that Nat read them bedtime stories, and the four of them had now settled in the sitting room, listening to the wind picking up outside. Maria was curled up on the sofa opposite Laura and Clint, face buried in Natasha's stomach, sound asleep. The redhead gently teased out a tangle in her dark hair, scowling across at Clint.

“I though you were going to make sure she slept”

“I'm only human Nat” Clint had never looked so relieved to be on the receiving end of one of her glares. “We fed her and confiscated the laptop at bedtime. Wasn't much else we could do, and you know how she gets.”

Natasha hummed, allowing his point. She looked down at the sleeping woman with a tender, if slightly bemused expression. “She's an idiot.”

“You both are. At least you are being idiots together.” Clint stood with a fond smile, ruffling her hair as he walked past.


	5. Chapter 5

“Engaged?” Clint spluttered, half choking on the sip of his coffee that he had just taken.

“Good timing” Maria murmured.

“Thank you” Natasha grinned back.

Laura beamed “Congratulations!”

They both smiled at her, Natasha widely, Maria with a faint flush on her cheeks “Thank you”

Clint just sat there, looking dumbfounded.

“Was it romantic?” Laura asked with a teasing grin, moving around to make drinks for the two guests.

“Romantic? It's like she doesn't know me at all” Maria said, leaning back in her chair to look at Natasha. Nat kissed her forehead as she passed on the way to the sink with a smirk.

“Maria! Come and see what dad made us for the tree house!” Cooper ran in with Lila not far behind.

“She might want her drink first” Laura chided gently, but Maria shook her head, standing up.

“It's okay, thank you Laura. Tree house first, comfort later. I'll pick up the rest of our stuff on the way back.” She smiled and let herself be dragged out by the children, Clint following, still looking slightly shellshocked.

 

Laura sat down with a sigh at the table, pulling her mug towards her and turning to Nat expectantly. “So…?”

Natasha raised her eyebrows questioningly. Laura just gave her an exasperated look and the redhead caved with a laugh. “We went out on the bikes. Up into the mountains. Took a picnic. She asked, I said yes.”

“You're blushing, Natasha” Laura said with delight.

Nat smiled a little self-consciously. “Do you know how hot Maria is in biking leathers?”

“If it's making you go red days later I'm going to say pretty hot.”

Nat gave her a 'you have no idea' look.

 

“My ears are burning, Romanoff. You got anything to do with that?” Maria asked as she opened the door and walked past with the last of their bags from the car.

Natasha just gave her a long, appraising stare over the rim of her mug.

 

*

 

“Have you got any plans yet?”

“Small” Natasha said.

“Very small”

“Like, four witnesses small. But we would like to have a larger gathering afterwards”

“Slightly larger”

“Like, possibly 20 people”

Maria made a face.

“Maximum 20” Nat amended, patting her knee reassuringly. “We were wondering if we could come here after the signing part? We want you and the kids involved, but honestly the chances of this being kept completely quiet are slim and I don’t want to expose any of you to the media. I'm sure we can sneak a few people in here no problem. Only if you are comfortable with it though.”

“We're good at sneaking” Maria nodded. “Professional, almost. We could make a career out of it.” Natasha poked her in the ribs, making her squirm away with a protest.

Laura smiled at their antics, touched to be asked. “We would love to have you over here.”

“I'm going to ask Clint to come to witness” Natasha added.

“Honestly, I don’t think you could keep him away… Are you taking some time to go on holiday somewhere?”

“Yep. Antarctica”

“Antarctica?”

“On a boat. Penguin watching.” Maria clarified.

“Why Antarctica?”

“Neither of us have been there” Maria shrugged.

“Meaning neither of us have spent hours on surveillance there, been shot at, nearly died or actually killed anyone there” Natasha expanded with dark humour dancing in her eyes.

“Plus – penguins”

“And there's penguins” Nat gave Maria a fond look.

 

*

 

“For someone who says she doesn't have much experience with kids, Maria is very good with them” Laura observed.

She and Natasha were washing and drying up from lunch, watching Maria and Nate through the window. The toddler was making his slightly unsteady way around the garden, occasionally bending to pick up something that caught his eye like a brightly coloured petal or crunchy leaf. These he would examine solemnly, then hand carefully to Maria who was following him slowly. She took each one seriously, made appropriate noises and carried them for him as he headed off in a new direction.

“She used to have lots of part time jobs when she was a teenager to earn some money. One of them was watching some of the kids in her neighbourhood when their parents were busy. A couple of them still send her christmas cards.”

The look on Natasha's face as she watched Maria scoop up Nate once they reached the bottom of the garden and carry him giggling over one shoulder back up towards the house again was guarded. It was what Maria called her 'Natalia face' – one learned by a woman who could not afford let her emotions show, even to herself. Laura couldn't read her like this, not even Clint could, but it wasn't hard to guess where her mind had gone.

Maria opened the door, Nate still slung over her shoulder shrieking with glee. She caught Natasha's expression and raised one eyebrow quizzically.

“Hey buddy, why don't you show your Mommy your treasure” she carefully set the boy down and handed him his collection.

Nat turned back to the sink but the taller woman wrapped her arms around her from behind, paying no attention to her stiff posture, and after a moment the redhead relaxed into the embrace.

“I meant what I said you know” Maria murmured to her so quietly that Laura was sure she wasn't supposed to hear.

She hustled her son outside to give the two their space, complimenting his finds, listening intently to his story about a particularly pretty pebble.

 

*

 

The evening before Nat and Maria left Laura joined them and Clint out in the garden where they were chatting. Clint passed her a bottle of beer and pointed at Maria. “You remember the talk?”

“I remember the talk” She nodded.

“Good”

“What talk?” Natasha asked curiously.

Maria just gave her an innocent look, taking a drink.

“Clint?”

He avoided her gaze, until she prodded him with a foot “Barton! What talk?”

Clint rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, looking at Maria pleadingly.

She just shook her head with a grin. “I said you were in trouble if she found out”

Clint sighed. “It may have been a variation of the shovel talk.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, and Laura hid a smile.

“He threatened to put an arrow through my head” Maria said matter of factly.

“I did say I would do it regretfully” Clint defended himself.

Nat narrowed her eyes dangerously “You think I need your arrows, Barton?”

Clint shook his head vigorously. “Nope. Definitely not. I was just making a point.”

“It was a good talk really.” Maria said, resting a hand on Natasha's leg, “I didn’t realise how much you liked me until the caveman here threatened me.” Nat looked at her with wide eyes, and Maria smirked “Plus, I did say he would have to find me first, because if I had done anything to deserve an arrow, I would be running from the Widow so fast my shadow would struggle to keep up.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

Thinking back later Laura would remember the day Natasha got married as a vague busy buzz of guests and music and emotions, but a few memories were clear and vivid.

 

Clint had left early in the morning to stand with Natasha at the very simple ceremony they were having. Just before he left Thor had turned up with a Sam Wilson, Colonel Rhodes and Sharon Carter. Clint had waved in Laura's direction, introduced everyone and told them to follow her directions setting up for the party. Luckily, they had been very efficient, raising a tent, stringing lights in the trees and helping with the food. Laura had enjoyed putting faces to the names that she heard so much about, Sharon telling her stories from when she and Maria were baby agents and Sam playing with the children.

 

Tony Stark had arrived with the other guests, Pepper Potts, Vision, a Dr Jane Foster who greeted Thor fondly and Darcy, who punched his arm. Bruce was also there, looking a little awkward but no more so than usual. Nick Fury turned up on his own and with no warning.

 

She remembered Maria and Natasha turning up with Clint, Wanda, Steve and a Melinda May. Natasha was wearing a very simple ivory dress, and Maria's shirt was the same colour. Both women looked embarrassed and slightly overwhelmed by all the effort people had gone too. Laura had been afraid they didn't like it until Natasha had enfolded her in a tight hug, Maria standing next to her with shining eyes. “We were thinking more along the lines of camp chairs and pizza” she murmured, “This is amazing, thank you.”

 

She remembered how Natasha barely let go of Maria's hand that evening. The two of them kept exchanging soft, disbelieving glances and small smiles.

 

She remembered the expression on Nat's face when Tony called her 'Natasha Hill' for the first time. It was such a dumbfounded look of surprise that Maria had laughed until she had tears in her eyes, pressing a kiss to the smaller womans temple.

 

She remembered their reaction when the children gave them their present.

“I know you didn't want gifts” she said, “But the kids wanted to make you something.”

Lila handed Natasha a box covered with home-made pictures. Inside was a whole collection of little things – paintings from the children, one of Nate's pretty rocks, one of the origami water lilies Laura had made on Maria's first visit. On the very top was a photograph of the two of them with the kids, Natasha holding Nate, Lila on Maria's back and Cooper standing in the middle with a cheesy grin.

“You sentimental lot” Maria said with a smile, blinking rapidly so as not to cry, “It's lovely, thank you.”

Natasha didn’t speak, just knelt and drew all three children in for a long hug.

 

She remembered the happy buzz of guests; these faintly terrifying, larger than life characters all getting along together, bound by their love and respect for the two women. Nick Fury was smiling, in fact he was almost beaming with pride. Melinda laughed and called Maria 'Rookie' while Sharon teased her relentlessly. Natasha's team mates congratulated her (and themselves, for keeping her alive this long) repeatedly, making the redhead roll her eyes fondly. Laura could see that Clint was at times struggling to hide his emotions, coming out with witty one liners and outrageous statements to disguise them. Everyone made speeches, from sincere and heartfelt Steve to over-the-top but genuine Tony.

 

She remembered catching a glimpse of Natasha and Maria having a moment of quiet near the end of the party, standing wrapped in each others arms with eyes closed and matching soft smiles. Natasha had her face half hidden in Maria's neck, while Maria rested a cheek on her hair and held her like she was the most important person in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Laura managed to grab the phone just before it went to voicemail. “Hello?”

“Hi. Maria's pregnant” Natasha said bluntly.

Laura grinned widely “Congratulations.”

“Thank you”

"That was quite fast... your first choice doner?"

"Yeah. And I know, she thought I had bought faulty tests." There was a pause, “I want you to be her midwife.”

Laura stifled a sigh, running her free hand through her hair. Honestly, she had expected something like this ever since the couple had told them they were trying for a baby. “You know I can't do that Nat, I'm not registered any more.”

She heard Natasha swallowing hard. “Please” she said, hesitantly, making Laura want to reach out and hug her.

“Look, come over at the weekend. We'll have a chat and you and Maria can decide what's going to work for you, okay?”

“Okay” The other woman sounded very small and far away.

“Natasha? Stop worrying. And give Maria a hug from me.”

“Will do. Bye”

“Bye” Laura was left staring at the phone.

 

*

 

She could hear them as they arrived before she saw them, Natasha grumbling away until Maria broke in with an exasperated “I'm pregnant not an invalid. Plus there's nothing heavy in this bag. Stop being ridiculous.”

Laura opened the door with a smile. “Took you a bit longer than usual, I was starting to think you had got lost.”

Maria stepped inside and rolled her eyes. “Somebody has just discovered that speed limits exist and decided she was going to try them out.”

Laura grinned and hugged the younger woman. “Congratulations”

“Thank you” Maria murmured back, “Now help me before I murder my wife.”

Laura laughed, sweeping the still disgruntled looking Natasha up into a more exuberant embrace. “I'm so happy for you” she said, and felt the tension melt away from the assassin.

“Yeah” she said with a slightly goofy expression, “me too.”

 

“So, I did some thinking. I can't be your midwife” Natasha opened her mouth and Laura glared at her until she shut it again, “But I could find a midwife that I know and trust for you. Would that help?”

Maria was sitting back, watching both Laura and Nat closely. Natasha nodded uncertainly.

“If you both” She stressed, meeting Maria's eyes “wanted me to, I could ask to be there.”

A small flicker of relief passed over Nat's face. “I would like that” she said, turning to Maria a little hesitantly.

“What's going to be best for you?” Laura asked her.

The brunette cast a considering eye over Natasha. “I think what's going to be best for me is having her calm. So I'm happy with that idea.”

Laura nodded. “Okay then. I will look into sorting it out for you. There's a midwife that I used to work with regularly – Mandy. She would suit you I think.”

 

*

 

Natasha made her way over to where Maria and Laura were sitting and handed them both mugs.

Maria wrinkled her nose. “Is this real tea? Or weird tea?”

“It's healthy tea” Natasha said firmly.

“Real tea is healthy” Maria grouched.

Natasha gave her a hard look. 

"Hey, I gave up coffee. I don’t understand why you are taking my tea away as well.”

Natasha turned to Laura who just held up her hands in surrender. “Please don’t involve me”

Maria took a sip and pulled a face, but did keep hold of the mug. Natasha relaxed and sat next to her, resting her head on her shoulder.

“Have you told her about the house yet?” She asked.

“Not yet”

“What's this? More news?” Laura tried the tea, and shuddered. Maria caught her reaction and winked.

“We have found a house. Out in the country, its got a garden and pond and plenty of space.” Nat said, eyes shining.

“Neither of us are suited to living in the Tower long term, even though its very useful as a second place. This new one is between the new Avengers Project and here, and is a lot more private.” Maria added, “we might need to borrow Clint to bash some walls down though.”

“Oh, that's wonderful!” Laura said enthusiastically, “I bet you are looking forward to having outside space.”

Maria nodded vigorously, and Nat shot her an indulgent glance. “Maria started planning what to do with the garden before we had even signed for it” she said, “I think she would like to import any of your spare water lilies to the pond, and she was listing vegetables we could grow last night.”

“We will have plenty to spare, they need thinning again. Feel free to have a look around, anything you can take cuttings from you are very welcome to.”

“Thank you” Maria smiled.

Laura sniffed her tea again, then carefully set the mug down, looking apologetically at Nat who just shrugged.

“It always makes me nervous when she gives me something to drink but doesn't have any herself” Maria said with an amused twinkle in her eye.

Natasha snorted “I'm not stupid, that stuff tastes vile.” She then yelped as Maria tickled her side.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Maria had her arms folded on the edge of the pool as she knelt, resting her head on them with her face almost hidden in the curve of Natasha's neck. They were pretty quiet, exchanging the odd murmur between themselves but mostly just being there. It was hard to tell who was supporting who; Laura suspected that Natasha needed the reassuring contact just as much as Maria needed the comfort. She stayed seated in the corner – even if she had been the lead midwife she would have done so. Maria was definitely not the sort of person to appreciate hovering. She was glad to see Mandy follow her lead, only disturbing the women when she needed to. Maria let out a small hiss, making Natasha start and glance wildly over to where she was sitting.

“You okay?” Laura asked calmly.

“Yeah” Maria turned to her, a glint of humour deep in her eyes “Smarts a bit.”

Natasha huffed, muttering something in russian, and Maria flicked a bit of water at her in retaliation.

 

Eventually, after a brief period of restlessness, Maria tensed, muttered “Jesus Christ, Natasha” into Nat's chest and the baby finally made it's appearance. Nat stared, wide-eyed, unable to look away from the wriggling form Mandy lifted, patting at Maria's shoulder urgently to make her turn around and accept the baby on her chest.

“Congratulations, you have a daughter”

Natasha let out a small, strangled sob as she lent over, cheek to cheek with her wife, prompting Maria to curl one arm up around her shoulder as they looked down at their child.

Laura was not ashamed of the tears rolling freely down her face.

 

*

 

Laura knocked gently on the door, sticking her head inside after she heard a “Come in”. Maria was sitting up on the hospital bed reading, Natasha curled up in a chair that faced the door looking pugnacious.

“Hi. How is everyone?” Laura glanced at the two women, and after Maria gestured in welcome she moved over to look in the crib at the tiny, dark haired baby. “Oh, she's gorgeous. The kids have been asking when they can see her.”

A smile flickered over both women's faces, but only briefly. Laura turned away from the baby, picked up on the atmosphere. “Is everything alright?”

“I'm fine” Maria said, “She's fine” she pointed at the crib, “She is asking for a kick in the head” this was levelled at Natasha along with a cool stare.

Natasha just looked back blandly, and Laura immediately knew that she was hiding something.

“Okay…?”

Maria huffed lightly and shut her book. “She's avoiding holding the baby. If anyone else comes in the room they get the glare of death. If anyone other than me goes to pick up the baby I actually worry for their safety.”

Laura looked at Natasha with a raised eyebrow, and caught the guilty twitch before she could disguise it. “Right. Would you like a drink from the cafeteria?” She asked Maria, who nodded gratefully. “Good. Natasha, come help me carry stuff.”

Nat blinked up at her in shock. “I'd rather stay...”

“Nope. Nothing is going to go wrong in the few minutes you won't be here. Maria is fine, baby is fine. You've got a phone. Now, come on.”

Scowling, Natasha stood, casting a pleading glance back at Maria who (Laura gave her full credit for patience) gave her a nod of encouragement rather than throwing something at the small assassin as most people would have by now.

 

“Two coffees and muffins please, and an orange juice to take away.” She smiled at the server, and headed to a free table in the corner, feeling Natasha follow her, a glowering ball of tension. They sat, and she took a sip of her drink in silence, just waiting.

“She's overreacting” Natasha said eventually, shredding a napkin into tiny pieces.

“Probably” Laura allowed calmly, “she has just had a baby. She's going to have all sorts of wacky hormone combinations going on right now. But this is Maria, so I doubt she is being completely irrational.”

Natasha frowned at the table. Laura sighed. Of course she wasn't going to make this easy.

“Are you struggling because Maria was the one who carried her?”

That made Natasha look up, startled. “What? No! No, she's here, she's… she's perfect” Laura watched as her friends eyes softened.

“Which she?” She teased gently.

“Both she's” Natasha's smile was full of love now, and Laura had to swallow the lump of emotion in her throat.

“So…?”

“Maybe that's… What if someone hurts her? Or Maria? What if I hurt her?” There was naked fear in her voice, and her expression was vulnerable and conflicted.

“Oh honey” Laura reached over and covered Natasha's hands with her own, stopping them from fidgeting with the napkins. “Okay… remember when Cooper was little? And you were terrified of holding him, you wouldn't even stay in the same room alone with him. Remember that? Clint and I weren't scared, we knew you would be fine. Cooper wasn't bothered, he thought you were the best thing ever. Now, I know it's different when she's yours, but I think that fear is basically the same. You won't hurt her. You are a good person. Do you think I would let you baby-sit my kids if you weren't?” Natasha gave a small smile, prompting Laura to squeeze her hands gently. “Maria trusts you, wants a family with you. No one else. You. And don't you dare tell me that woman doesn't know you, doesn't understand you. She has seen more sides of you than any other person has, and she loves you. She knows, I know, Clint knows that you are going to be an amazing mother. That is one lucky little girl.” She paused as Nat blinked rapidly, obviously holding back tears. “Although, if you don't stop acting like a pumped up guard dog, I think Maria might actually lock you in a cupboard and leave you there.”

Natasha did her best to smile “I will try to tone it down a bit. It's… it's hard. I don't live in a world filled with trustworthy people.”

“Neither does Maria” Laura pointed out. “If anyone tries to get to that baby they have got to go through both of you. Not to mention the number of super-awesome uncles and aunts she's got. Realistically, not gonna happen, is it?”

Nat shook her head, then took a long swallow of her coffee.

“So, can I go hold my niece now?”

There was only the slightest hesitation before the redhead nodded, which Laura took as progress.

 

*

 

Clint was at home when she got back. “Well?” He asked, pausing in the washing up. Laura stepped forward to wrap her arms around him from behind, just enjoying the fact that he was there.

“Everyone is fine. They are going home tomorrow morning, and said that they would come over for a visit soon.” She felt his pleased grunt.

 

Later that evening he dropped his phone into her lap. There was a group message on it sent to the Avengers and associates – a picture of the baby staring blearily up at something behind the camera, with wide blue eyes and soft dark hair. She could see that it was Natasha holding her due to a few wisps of red hair caught in the photo.

'Aimee Margaret Sofia Hill arrived yesterday evening, 6 pounds 1 ounce. Alls good'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update for this weekend - hope it was worth it! Very different to anything I have written before...
> 
> I'm off on holiday for a bit now so there will be a pause


	7. Chapter 7

“Hi?” Maria stuck her head into the house, knocking gently on the doorframe as she did so.

Laura gave a little jump, she hadn't heard them arrive. “Hello! Wow, you must have been quiet”

Maria smiled wryly. “You would have thought that people in our line of work would have known all there is about being quiet, but no. No we did not. We are getting the hang of it now though.”

Laura chuckled. “Bit of a light sleeper is she?”

“You have no idea” Maria groaned.

“Where is she? I need some cuddles.”

“Nat's given her to Clint. I think they are out on the back porch.”

Laura moved into the kitchen and started making coffee. “Is she finding things a bit easier?”

Maria ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. “Yeah.” She shot Laura a slightly ashamed look “She wasn't the only one who struggled though. Coming here is good.” She smirked, trying to pass it off as a joke. “We trust you guys not to drop her or something.”

Laura smiled, touched, and patted Maria's arm as she passed her to get mugs.

 

 

Laura smiled down at the baby drowsing peacefully in her arms. “So – Aimee Margaret Sofia?”

“We had a short list for Aimee.”

“A very long short list” Maria said dryly, “I didn't realise it would be so complicated.”

Natasha poked her in the ribs. “The other names were easy. Margaret after Peggy Carter. Sofia after Maria's Abuela.”

Laura raised her eyebrows questioningly at Maria. “The only blood relative I have alive worth mentioning. My mothers mother.”

“Tiny woman. Absolutely terrifying, even with two walking sticks” Natasha added.

“Especially with two walking sticks.” Maria smiled fondly.

Laura looked at Maria curiously. “I am starting to realise that I don’t know much about where you came from, Maria Hill.”

The quick glance Natasha shot at her wife made Laura think that she had said something wrong, but Maria shrugged easily enough, settling back slightly against Nat's shoulder.

“It's not very exciting. My mothers mother met my Canadian grandfather when he travelled to Cuba for work. They married and moved up near Vancouver and had my mom, Elizabeth Sofia Hill. My fathers family were from Quebec, but moved west. My parents met there and got married.” Her tone was matter of fact. “My mother died having me. Post-partum haemorrhage.” Both women glanced involuntarily at their daughter, then smiled guiltily at each other. “We have got to stop doing that.” Maria murmured. Natasha hummed in agreement.

Laura nodded slowly. That certainly helped to explain some of Natasha's fears during Maria's pregnancy. “What was your father's name?” She asked, following Maria's lead and keeping her voice neutral.

“Louis. Louis Robert Cartier. He brought me up – not very well, but he did. I spent my summers with my mothers parents, and my Christmas's with his. Ended up speaking french and spanish just as well as english. We moved to Chicago when I was 14. I left to join the army as soon as I could, then moved on to SHIELD. The rest you know.”

“So you use your mother's name?”

Maria snorted lightly “My full name was Maria Elizabeth Helena Cartier-Hill. And that was before adding Romanoff to the mix. I got fed up of writing that on forms. Simple Maria Hill suits me better.”

“Is that why you went for Hill as a family name?” she asked, looking at Natasha.

“Partly” the redhead replied, “Also, Hill is a bit more common that Romanoff, so less likely to catch attention. Obviously I've kept Romanoff for work, but I don't want Aimee to be associated with it so directly.”

Maria rested her hand almost absently on Natasha's leg, thumb rubbing in a soothing circle. “Plus the kid's got a long enough name already. I speak from experience here – when they start to teach them how to spell their names at school she is going to hate us. She'll be there for hours.”

Natasha shot her a mock offended look that made Laura chuckle.

“You said you had some more pictures of your house” She said to change the subject.

Natasha grinned and got out her phone. She shuffled over to sit by Laura and flicked through the photos. “We finished painting the hall”

“We?” Maria asked mildly.

“Maria finished painting the hall” Natasha said, sticking her tongue out at the brunette. “We finally got the windows replaced. The lawn actually now contains more grass than moss. Your lilies have settled in well. The beans haven’t really taken to outside life yet though...”

 

 

~*~

 

 

“They're here!” Lila shouted from her room, having seen the car pull up the drive. There was a stampede of feet as all three children piled downstairs and ran out to meet the visitors, flinging themselves at Natasha.

Laura followed a bit more slowly, hugging her friend then standing to one side as the redhead unclipped her daughter from the car seat.

“Wow, she's grown in the last few weeks”

Natasha hummed in agreement, giving an exaggerated groan as she lifted the little girl out.

“I know you're not shy, Aimee Hill” Laura teased the baby as she hid her face in Nat's shoulder.

Aimee peeped out and gave a small wave, before sticking her thumb in her mouth and blinking tiredly. “It's been a long day” Natasha said.

“Very long” Maria grunted as she passed them with their bags. “Kid doesn't like cars.”

“Jets are fine, cars not so much. I'm not sure what that says about our parenting style, but there you go.” Natasha smoothed Aimee's dark, slightly curly hair down soothingly. Laura chuckled and went to open the door for Maria.

 

*

 

Laura walked into the sitting room, passing Maria her mug of tea and settling herself in a chair with a sigh.

Aimee was making her way around the room, a bit unsteady on her feet. She would gauge the distance between bits of furniture with a long, considering stare before wobbling her way from one to the next. Maria watched her progress with a proud, if somewhat amused smile.

“Has she been doing this long?” Laura asked, quite impressed.

“A couple of weeks. Well, this is the most adventurous she has been. Expert cruiser, not much of a talker.”

“You know, that doesn't surprise me much.”

Maria grinned, and took out her phone, flicking to photograph and holding it out for Laura to take. Laura looked and burst out laughing. It was a picture of Nat on their living room floor doing yoga, with Aimee next to her trying to copy her position, little bottom stuck right up in the air. Nat was looking at her from between her own legs, obviously laughing and having trouble staying upright herself.

“Oh, that is just amazing.”

“I know” Maria smiled affectionately and took the phone back. “So no, it's not really a shock she is pretty good physically.”

Aimee had made her way over to the door and stood looking out curiously for a moment before turning with a cheeky grin and plopping down to her knees, crawling away with an impressive turn of speed.

“Where are you off to, monster?” Laura heard Clint in the corridor, followed by a delighted crow from the baby as he scooped her up. He appeared in the doorway with her propped up on his shoulder. “This yours?”

Maria chuckled, holding her arms for him to deposit her daughter in. “Pest” she chided gently as the little girl bounced on her knees, looking about brightly.

 

*

 

Maria poked her head into the kitchen where Laura was sitting with Natasha and Clint. She had just got off her phone and had a small frown on her face.

“Got to go?” Nat asked resignedly.

She nodded, running a hand through her hair. “Steve's sending a jet over.”

Clint looked up, alert and Natasha shifted in her seat. “Serious?”

“Possibly. Hopefully not. Depends how fast I can get there.” Maria grinned reassuringly at her wife, who rolled her eyes.

“Do you need us?” Clint asked.

“Nah. Well. I don’t think so. You senior citizens just rest here and let the youthful members of the team deal with it.”

Nat and Clint both hissed at that, Clint balling up a dish towel and throwing it at the back of Maria's head as she left with a laugh.

 

Once Maria was packed and ready to head off to the jet Natasha joined her on the lawn with Aimee held on one hip. She said something quietly to Maria who nodded, then she brushed the hair off the taller woman's forehead, resting her own against it for a minute. She hoisted Aimee a bit higher and the baby reached out, grabbed her mothers cheeks in her little hands and kissed her nose. Maria smiled and wrapped her arms around them both briefly, dropped a quick kiss onto Aimee's head and Natasha's cheek and then strode off to meet Steve.

Nat stood there for a moment before walking slowly back up to the house. She met Laura's gaze as she walked in.

“Goodbyes are important.” She said softly.

“I know” Laura nodded in understanding.


	8. Chapter 8

Natasha was furious. Absolutely, bone crunchingly furious. Even from the kitchen window Laura could tell that her jaw was clenched and she walked with a stiff gait that promised trouble. Maria followed a few steps behind, sunglasses on, carrying Aimee, her posture suggesting that she was fully expecting the trouble to be coming her way any moment.

Natasha knocked perfunctorily on the door before opening it and stalking in.

“Hello” Laura said, a little cautiously.

Nat smiled at her tightly, but did come over for a welcoming hug. Laura could feel the tension in her muscles.

“You okay?”

The redhead nodded, then shrugged one shoulder.

 

Just then Maria came in, looking worn. “Hey” she gave Laura a smile, “Are the kids around?” 

"Yes, upstairs”

Maria set Aimee down “Off you go squirt, go find Lila.” The toddler nodded and headed for the stairs.

“She seems quiet” Laura observed.

“She picks up on tension” Maria said dryly.

“She's not the only one” Laura looked between the two women, “You want me to give you some space?”

Maria glanced questioningly at Natasha, who just glared back.

“Sunglasses inside, Maria?” She bit out, folding her arms.

Maria sighed. Laura was sure that the glasses had hidden an epic eye roll from view. She slid them off, revealing a black eye and sutured cut just above her eyebrow. “Okay?”

“No. No, it is not 'okay'”

Laura winced, both at Maria's injury and the tone of Nat's voice. “I'm just going to...”

“No, we're not going to chase you out of your kitchen” Maria said, somewhat apologetically, “Unless we are doing this now?” This was directed at the back of Natasha's head.

“Doing what now?” The small woman sat down at the table, back stiff. She fiddled with her car keys, creating an annoying jangle.

Maria sat opposite her and firmly removed the keys from her grasp, getting a hot stare in return. “Talking.”

Nat shrugged, slipping a blank expression on her face. Laura could see Maria doing her best to stay calm. It looked like it was taking a lot of effort.

“Nat” she half groaned, dropping her head briefly into her hands.

“Alright, what should we talk about? The fact that you barely have enough time to sleep because you are trying to do SI work, Avengers work and SHIELD work all at the same time? The fact that you keep being pulled to work on dangerous missions? Or the fact that James Rhodes managed to land you in the infirmary overnight?” Natasha gave a sweetly reasonable, totally fake smile. “Your choice.”

Maria sighed. “Uh, start at the top?”

“Fine” Nat leaned back, crossing her arms.

“Okay… I know I haven't been around enough recently. I am going to talk to Pepper about reducing the amount of SI time I have, there are plenty of people who are able to take over most of my stuff there.”

“Good” Natasha nodded sharply once.

“Good...” Maria muttered under her breath, fingers coming up unconsciously to rub at her eye. Natasha's gaze focused in on the movement and her eyes narrowed. It was clear what was upsetting her most at the moment.

“You should not have been there. That man is an idiot”

Maria shook her head slightly, taking a moment to catch up. “That is a little unfair. He is a colonel.”

“Well, he's no Iron Man.”

“And there are many days when I thank my lucky stars for that fact” Maria said, rubbing at the bridge of her nose tiredly.

“He gave you a concussion” Nat clipped each word angrily.

“How many concussions have you given me over the years? And to other people?”

Nat blinked. “That's not the...”

“I know. But still. Yes, he wasn't concentrating properly. Yes, it was dangerous. Yes, I should have ducked faster. But no, I had to be there. It is my job, Natasha. It's what I do. It's what I have always done.”

“Well maybe you shouldn't have to!”

“Who else is going to?” Maria asked, raising her voice slightly. “Each one of you is far more irreplaceable but at least they line up new Avengers to train. Anyone thought about what I do? There is no one else!”

“All the more reason for you to stay safe”

“No, because part of what I do is train you lot! Or guide you during missions, or coordinate from the ground, or fix your shitty plans on the go… How can I do that wrapped up cotton wool in an office somewhere? Who is going to be looking out for you then? No-one, because no-one else can do it!” She stopped, scrubbing at her face and running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

Natasha gazed at her for a long moment, some of the anger fading from her eyes. Maria dropped her hands to the table with a huff, and Nat reached out hesitantly to gently touch her fingertips.

“I want to protect you, and you want to protect me, huh?” She said, mouth twitching in what could almost be a smile.

“Sounds about right.” Maria stared at their hands as Nat slowly twined them together. “I am careful.”

“I know. Me too.”

“Your plans are still shitty.”

This time Natasha did give a small smile. “You're just a perfectionist.”

“Where your safety is concerned? Yes.”

“So, we need to build up the support team then. Bring back a couple of handlers and co-ordinators?”

“Yeah, maybe… I'll see if I can entice Sharon away from the CIA”

“And you are wearing a helmet from now on when training with the flying idiot.”

“I'm sure that will add a special something to my look.” Maria's shoulders relaxed as her wife snorted and smacked her over the head gently.

 

Laura let out a breath and moved from the corner where she had frozen, not wanting to disturb her friends. Nat glanced up at her apologetically. “Sorry for that”

Laura waved it away with a relieved smile “Don't worry. Are you ready for some lunch?”

“Please”

Just then there was soft scuffling noise from the doorway. The door swung open with Aimee handing off the handle. She stopped uncertainly. “Mama still cross?”

Maria looked at Natasha with her eyebrows raised questioningly. The redhead sighed, running a hand though her hair. “No, I'm not cross any more.”

“Good” Aimee nodded firmly (it was such a Natasha mannerism that Laura had to smother a laugh). She climbed up onto Nat's lap and snuggled into her shoulder. “I'm hungry”

“I'm working on that, love” Laura said, ruffling her hair as she passed on the way to the fridge.

 

 

~*~

 

 

“Twins?” She lowered the mug back to the table, staring at Natasha.

“Yup”

“Really?”

“Yup”

“Wow… congratulations” she grinned widely and looked over to where Maria was standing with Clint, hunting for chestnuts with Aimee and Nate. “How is she doing?”

Nat pursed her lips with a small frown. “Not quite as well as last time.”

“Last time was amazingly good though” Laura said, “Trust me.”

Natasha smiled. “I do. So does she. So please tell her to slow down a bit. She might listen to you, she doesn't to me.”

Laura laughed, shaking her head with fond exasperation.

 

They watched from the porch as the others made their way off down towards the pond, Nate running in wide circles around the adults while Aimee sat on Clint's shoulders, pointing at things imperiously.

“Nate has discovered frogs” Laura explained.

“Discovered how?” Natasha asked curiously.

“He likes the way they jump. And he likes trying to catch them.”

Natasha chuckled. “That explains the large cuddly frog Clint bought in Peru then.”

Laura nodded solemnly “He has quite an extensive collection now.”

 

It was as Laura was preparing vegetable for dinner that she saw the group making their way back up to the house – Clint dangling Nate by the back of his dungarees. She frowned as the reason for this became obvious; the boy was soaking wet, covered with mud and had water lily roots tangled around his legs. He was also grinning widely, clearly delighted with his adventure.

“Oh for heavens sake” she muttered, going to stand on the porch, hands on her hips.

Natasha looked up from where she was reading on the swing. “Oh, my...”

“What” Laura asked, glaring at her husband, “happened?”

He shrugged. “Frogs. He got a bit over enthusiastic.”

Maria covered her mouth, clearly trying not to laugh. Laura turned her glare on her.

“Sorry.” Her mouth twitched, “like father, like son”

Clint shot her a wounded look.

“Come on, you are a walking disaster zone.”

“It's true” Natasha put in from where she was seated, “I should know.”

Laura had to agree with that. Running her eyes over her son she was relieved to see that it didn’t look like he had come to harm. “You can wash him. And his clothes” she said to Clint firmly.

He agreed without hesitation, clearly feeling like he got off quite easily.

Maria sat down next to Nat, lifting Aimee up on her other side. “At least he should remember where the garden stops and the pond begins next time.”

Natasha raised her eyebrows “He's a Barton. You think that will stop him?”

Laura groaned.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Some days, Laura really just wanted to disappear for a few hours. Just get some peace by herself. Today was one of those days; the children were off from school and were creating chaos. Suddenly the shrill buzz of the phone cut through Lila's screams as Cooper ran past with her paint set in his hands.

“Hello?” Laura answered, glaring at Nate and mouthing 'get off the sideboard' at him.

“It's me” Clint sounded… well, she wasn't sure. She had never heard this particular tone before. He sounded distant, and far far too controlled. Whatever, it sent a cold shot of fear straight through her.

“What's happened? Is it aliens again? Or Nat?”

“It's Maria”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be massive, so I split it into two bits

“It's Maria”

 

Laura felt her legs give way beneath her and stumbled to the nearest chair. “What?”

“She's been shot.” There was a pause, she could hear her husband swallow thickly. “She's in surgery. They were not… not optimistic.”

“What?” Laura's mind refused to work, refused to move. “But… how?”

Clint made a small, unhappy noise. “I'm going to bring Aimee over. Sharon thinks she would be more comfortable with you than with her and Steve.”

Laura gave herself a firm shake, trying to concentrate. “Of course… How is Nat? And god, the babies?”

“Nat's here. I'll stay until Steve arrives to be with her. I don't know Laura...” Clint's voice finally broke.

“Keep me updated”

“Will do. Love you.”

“You too.”

She hung up and just sat, staring at the phone in her hand.

 

“What's happened?” She turned to see all three of her children lined up, looking concerned. What was she supposed to say now? What could she tell them? She ran her hands over her face, trying to gather her thoughts. “Your Aunt Maria has had an accident. She's not well, so is in hospital. Aimee is going to come and stay with us for a while so that Auntie Nat can stay at the hospital and look after her.”

Lila and Nate accepted this, rushing off to set up Aimee's usual bed. Cooper just frowned. He was old enough to have a good idea that his father did not have a normal job, that his aunts were not like other aunts.

“Is she going to be okay?”

“I don't know, love. I just don't know” She held out her arms and he came over for a hug. She tried not to hold him too desperately.

 

 

Clint looked grey and haggard when he arrived later that evening with Aimee. His face was drawn, pinched tight with worry, but he did his best not to show it in front of the children. Aimee looked a bit wide eyed and bewildered, but seemed happy enough to be at the farm. Laura remembered what Maria had said about how sensitive the little girl was to moods and atmospheres and tried to behave normally. It didn’t help that her goddaughter was the spitting image of her mother, gazing at her with Maria's eyes along with a frown of confusion that was pure Natasha. It made Laura want to howl and break something. Instead she smiled, and scooped the child up for a cuddle, distracting everyone with a walk in the evening sun past the water lily pond ("frog pond" Aimee shouted) and around the fields.

 

Once they had put all the children to bed she flopped down on the sofa next to Clint, pinning him with an interrogatory stare.

“So what happened?”

Clint hesitated.

“I need to know” Laura told him firmly, “I'm not some delicate little flower, and I will worry a lot more if you don’t tell me.”

Clint looked at the floor for a long moment. “She was shot. Three times. Sniper. Clipped her head, shoulder and hip.” He glanced up “It was obviously supposed to be statement. They were going for head, heart, stomach but she moved in a way they didn’t expect. She always was the best...” he spoke quietly, clearly trying to control his emotions.

Laura let out a small noise of distress and moved to rest against him, seeking comfort.

“She lost a lot of blood. Far too much. Was in surgery for hours. Crashed twice.” She could feel the rumble of his voice as she leant against his chest. “They had to carry out an emergency caesarean. Two boys. Both alive. Very small, they are on the special care baby unit. You would understand better than me, but they were talking about hypoxia... they both needed help to get started with breathing anyway.”

By this point Laura had tears flowing down her face, but didn't interrupt.

“They did everything they could. She's now in ICU, intubated, hooked up to so many machines… She's too unstable to move so Tony is flying in Helen Cho and some of her handheld gadgets as fast as he can.” He sighed, scrubbing a hand fiercely through his hair. “If she manages to hang on through the immediate danger they are worried about brain damage due to the trauma and lack of oxygen. Also, she's at high risk of multiple organ failure due to hypoperfusion from the blood loss. Not to mention infection...”

“Let's hope Dr Cho can do something” Laura said quietly, mind reeling from what her friend had gone through. “Nat?”

“Frantic. Well, she was until Maria came out of surgery, since then she's been close to catatonic, refusing to leave the room. I think she's trying to keep Maria with us through will-power alone.”

“You're going back.” It was a statement, not a question.

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

 

 

The next 36 hours or so were torture. Clint rang when he could with updates, but he struggled to find anything positive to say. Helen Cho had arrived and worked on Maria for hours, doing as much as she could with her limited portable equipment. Stark had created waves at the hospital by turning up to visit, Steve and Sharon were in and out all the time. Apparently Wanda had visited once and nearly lost control, something that hadn't happened for years. Steve and Clint had had to take her out and calm her down. Natasha would not leave.

Laura felt useless, helpless. She did what she could to keep Aimee calm and happy, but the child was aware that something was wrong and kept looking around with a worried expression. She also refused to sleep alone, curling up next to Laura with her bear in one hand, thumb in mouth, and was fussy all night long.

 

Laura was starting to dread the ring of the phone, each time expecting it to be the call that ended her hopes. She had started to make sure that she was both well away from the children and seated before answering. This time she took a deep breath, closing her eyes in a brief plea to whatever was out there as she picked up the receiver.

“Maria opened her eyes” The relief in Clint's voice was infectious.

“Oh thank goodness!” Laura had been braced for more bad news, and at his words found herself almost giddy.

“She wasn't awake for long, but she did manage to follow some basic commands. The doctors are hopeful.”

“That's brilliant. How is Nat?”

Clint gave a small bark of something close to amusement. “She actually left the room for more than five minutes after Maria woke up. Sharon took her down to see the boys. She's been in floods of tears ever since, which is a lot less scary than having her staring off into the distance.”

Laura wasn't about to tell her husband about the tears rolling down her own cheeks, but she had a feeling he probably knew. “How are you?” She asked.

“Tired. Steve's back now, he says he will stay overnight. I'll come home now.”

“Good. I'll save dinner. You can stay with the children tomorrow and I will go in for a bit.”

“Okay. See you soon”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to keep the medical-isms to a minimum (draft one was both very long and very complicated!)


	10. Chapter 10

There was an atmosphere about intensive care units that always got to Laura. They seemed so sterile, so mechanical, so lifeless. And yet, she had seen miracles performed there during her time as a midwife. Even so, she was never fully comfortable on them.

The smell of antiseptic and cleaning solution hit her as soon as she arrived. Maria was in a side room, hooked up to drips and monitors. There was a reassuring 'beep' and an occasional 'boing' as the equipment monitored her vitals. She looked pale, but was breathing steadily by herself, one side of her forehead covered with a dressing. Natasha had curled herself up in a chair close to the bed, a hand wrapped loosely around one of Maria's wrists. Laura was sure that she had her fingers were pressed against a pulse point, keeping track of her wife’s heartrate herself rather than trusting machines to do the job. She looked up as Laura entered, a tiny flicker of welcome passing over her face briefly.

“Hey”

“Hi. How is she?”

Natasha turned and studied Maria's face. “She woke up again during the night. She didn’t remember waking the first time though.”

“That's probably to be expected, it doesn't mean that she won't start to remember in the next few days.”

Laura sat in a second chair on the other side of the bed. She spent a few minutes closely examining what she could see of Maria, eyes lingering on the bandaged head wound and the bulky areas around her left shoulder and hip. She then turned her attention to Natasha who was almost as pale as her wife. She looked utterly exhausted with dark bruise like shadows under her eyes.

“When did you last sleep?” Laura asked quietly.

Nat started, as if she had forgotten that her friend was there. “I got a couple of hours last night” she said, too tired to even sound defensive.

“Natasha...” Laura sighed.

 

After establishing that Nat would not leave the room for anything other than a quick visit down to her sons on SCBU Laura checked with the nursing staff who agreed that she could fetch the redhead a sandwich. They seemed to have adapted shockingly well to this strangely high profile patient and her retinue of demanding visitors. Laura was impressed. She thought Tony Stark might have had something to do with it. That or Steve had charmed them.

Natasha had just finished wolfing down the food when Maria's breathing pattern changed. After a minute she twitched and let out a small groan. Natasha sat up alert, while Laura moved quickly to the door, calling in her nurse and doctor.

Maria's eyes fluttered open. “Nat?” Her voice was hoarse.

“I'm here” Natasha shifted slightly so that she was in view, reaching out to touch her face carefully.

“What...” Maria paused, licking her lips. “What's going on?”

“You're in hospital...” Nat's voice trailed off with a choked sound, tears spilling down her face.

“Yeah, worked out that much.” Maria closed her eyes with a frown as she moved each limb as if testing for damage, before opening them widely. “What happened to the twins?” She turned, eyes searching Natasha's tear streaked face. “Nat? What happened?”

But Natasha was too overwhelmed to make much sense, no words coming out. Maria glanced around wildly, monitors starting to make shrill beeping noises as she got more agitated.

Laura stepped forwards behind Nat so that Maria could see her. “They are okay” she said firmly. “Maria? They are fine” She rubbed Natasha's back soothingly, feeling the tremors of emotion running through the small woman as she struggled for control.

Maria's gaze fixed on her and she nodded slowly, calming down. With a small wince she moved a hand and rested it on Natasha's shoulder. The contact seemed to help Nat settle. “Tell me what happened” she said firmly, sounding remarkable clear headed considering the amount of drugs she was on.

Laura couldn't help smiling despite the seriousness of the situation. She glanced at the nurse who was keeping an eye on the screens, looking pleased, and the doctor who was almost beaming.

“Why is everyone smiling?” Maria grumbled.

“You're you” Laura said simply.

“Of course I am. Now explain.”

“About yourself or the babies?”

“Them. I am assuming I got shot. I will read my chart later”

Natasha rolled her eyes, pressing her lips to the hand Maria still rested on her shoulder. Laura paused, giving Nat a moment to tell her if she wanted. It seemed like the assassin still didn’t trust herself to talk, and Maria turned beseeching eyes on her.

“You had an emergency caesarean. Two boys, 3 pounds 2 ounces and 3 pounds 1 ounce. Considering the trauma they are doing very well. They had some jaundice, some hypoxia but that has been sorted. They needed a bit of help with breathing at the beginning but are doing well now.” Laura paused, unsure of how much to tell her at this point. Maria gave her a hard look, so she continued. "Obviously they are very small. Preemies have a higher risk of developmental problems. There is still a risk of infection. And because they needed oxygen therapy, there is a chance that their vision may have been damaged. But they are okay right now. They have been through a lot, but the paediatrians say they are doing as well as they would expect at this point."

Maria nodded, satisfied with that explanation.

Natasha shifted a bit and got out her phone, flicking to her photos. “Here” she said, voice raspy, and she hunkered down next to her wife so that they could both look at the pictures she had taken of their boys.

Laura smiled, caught the nurses eye and they all left, giving the two women a few moments alone.

 

When she slipped back in it looked as though Maria had fallen back asleep, and Nat was sitting back a lot more comfortably than she had been before.

“I'm heading off to do some shopping now” Laura said quietly, “I'm going to come back this evening, will you come back to our house for the night? Steve says he wants to come in so she won't be alone.”

Nat frowned.

“You need a proper nights rest, Natasha. Plus, Aimee is starting to get worried.”

“Go with her Nat” Maria startled them both when she spoke, keeping her eyes shut. “I will be fine. Give Aimee a kiss from me.”

Natasha nodded slowly “Okay. Thank you.” She shot Laura a grateful look.

“No problem. See you both later.”

 

 

They could hear Aimee screaming as they walked up the path.

Natasha winced “Oh dear...”

“This is new” Laura reassured her, “This morning she was telling me about making muffins with raisins in.” She opened the door.

“Want Mommy! Want Mama! Mommeeeee…!” Aimee's voice carried down the hall.

“Hey Nat” Clint came out of the kitchen and gave her a quick hug.

“I am so sorry” Natasha said, her words muffled.

“Nah, don’t worry. When we realised it wasn't going to stop we just left her to it.” Clint pointed down the hall and Laura went on ahead to check the toddler was alright.

“Thank you” Natasha made her way down to the living room to where her daughter was splayed out on the floor, red faced and sobbing. “Hello малютка” she said, sitting down next to her and holding out her arms.

“Mama!” Aimee scrambled upright and flung herself into Nat's lap, burying her face in her chest.

She stood up slowly, rubbing soothing circles on the little girls back and sat on the sofa, closing her eyes with exhaustion. Eventually Aimee's sobs quietened to the occasional hiccup and she turned her head out to rest on Nat's shoulder, then stuck her thumb in her mouth. Natasha ran her fingers gently through her hair, trying to tame the wild curls down.

“I'm hungry. Shall we go and have some dinner?” Aimee just shook her head. “Have you made yourself sore with all the shouting? Okay, I will have some dinner and you can sit with me.” She stood and walked to the kitchen, settling down so that Aimee could stay on her knee.

“We have chicken risotto – sort of” Clint said, presenting her plate with a flourish. He smiled at Laura and gave her some as well. “The rest of us have eaten – apart from mini hulk over there.” He winked at Aimee.

She took her thumb out of her mouth and frowned up at her mother. “You smell funny”

All three adults laughed, Clint leaning over to sniff at Nat exaggeratedly.

“I do” Natasha agreed, “I smell like hospitals. After dinner how about we go have a bath with lots of bubbles?”

“M'kay. Where's mommy?”

“She's still at the hospital малютка.”

“Why?”

“Because she got hurt and they are making her better.”

“Oh. Will she be home soon?”

“I hope so. Otherwise we will have to keep eating Uncle Clint's cooking”

Aimee accepted this with a hum, settling back tiredly. Every so often she would take a mouthful of food off Natasha's fork when it was offered, wrinkling her nose if it included any peas.

“Okay, bath then bed little one” Natasha stood when they were finished. “Thank you” she said to Clint with an attempt at a teasing smirk, “That was just about edible.”

He pulled a face and waved her away with a mock bow, making Aimee giggle.

 

 

Laura drove Nat back to the hospital the next day, and they walked in on Maria having a heated discussion with her nurse, a different one to the day before.

“I am going” she was saying firmly as they entered the room.

“Going where?” Natasha asked warily, putting her bag down.

“SCBU” Maria set her chin resolutely, her glare still impressive even from a hospital bed.

Nat met her eyes for a long moment before nodding. “You won't be able to stop her” she said to the nurse. “Trust me, she's going to go, no matter what we do.”

With that she went and perched on the bed, tenderly tucking a strand of hair behind Maia's ear and kissing her on the forehead. Maria submitted to this with a small smile and leaned into her, but didn't lose her determined expression.

“How are you feeling this morning then?” Laura asked a little cautiously.

Maria looked at her, gaze clear and much more aware than it had been the day before. “Sore. Tired. Pissed off.”

“Better” Laura couldn't suppress the smile that crept over her face. She loved this strong, stubborn woman.

“Much better” Maria paused, “I think I owe Helen a lot.”

“We all do” Natasha said, “But really, I think she enjoyed taking a field trip. She doesn't get out much.”

“How long was she here?” Maria asked curiously.

“A day? Ish?”

“She stayed until you were no longer critically critical, made googly eyes over your sons and went back to patch up some lab technicians who managed to blow themselves up.” Laura expanded.

“Googly eyes? Helen?”

“I know” Natasha pulled a face, “it was bizarre.”

“Can I go and make googly eyes over my sons now?” Maria asked plaintively, "I need to know what's going on..."

Laura and Nat both turned to the nurse who had been observing the three of them carefully with her arms folded.

“Okay. But” She raised a warning finger “I am going to carry out your observations now and as soon as we get back. You are going to stay in the wheelchair at all times. I am coming with you. The drip is coming with you. And the entire trip will be no longer than half an hour. If at any point I say we are coming back, we come back, no arguments. Agreed?”

“Agreed” Maria said, settling back as the nurse reached for the blood pressure monitor.

Laura grinned, feeling happier than she had in ages. “Have fun. Keep improving please” she said to Maria, who nodded.

“That's the plan. Thank you for looking after Aimee.”

“No problem.” With a wave she left.

 

*

 

Laura led Aimee down the corridor by the hand, the little girl holding on tight as she looked around with wide eyes. Natasha met them outside the door to Maria's room and knelt down in front of her daughter.

"Okay, do you remember where we said Mommy would be sore?"

Aimee frowned with concentration, and patted her head, left shoulder, stomach and left leg.

"Well done" Natasha smiled, "And remember how I said she would have a bandage on her head?"

Aimee nodded. "Like a big white plaster."

"That's it. Come on then."

They walked in, Laura pausing outside for a few minutes. She had promised to stay just in case Aimee was upset by seeing Maria in hospital and needed to be taken home again, and had her fingers crossed that everything was going well. They had waited to bring the toddler in until Maria was more mobile and the twins had been taken off their drips and nasal cannulas to reduce the amount of strangeness she had to see.

Laura entered the room slowly. "Well now I feel unnecessary" she said, smiling at the sight of Aimee curled up on Maria's right-hand side, snuggling in to her contentedly.

"Honestly, right now so do I" Natasha agreed, watching the two of them with shining eyes.

"Hush, the pair of you" Maria murmured, resting her cheek on Aimee's soft hair.

Laura took a moment to enjoy the scene, then turned to go. "I promised the munchkin we would have a tea party with her Mommy" she explained to Nat, "So I'm off to find cake and coffee. I will come back in a bit?"

Nat nodded and smiled, "Please."

 

"You have made such a mess" Nat chided, wiping at Aimee's face with a tissue as the child giggled and wiggled free. "Oh no. You are not leaving the room looking like that. Aimee Hill! Sit! Stay!" Aimee shrieked with laughter as Nat scooped her up. "Gotcha. Chocolate cake Laura? Really?"

"Totally worth it" Laura grinned.

Maria laughed; she looked so much better now than she had those few days ago when she first woke up. "Come on, pest, it's time to go meet your brothers."

 

"He's very small" Aimee said doubtfully, peering in to the incubator at 'Twin 1 Hill' as Laura held her up so she could see.

"Yes. You were twice as big as him when you were born." Natasha measured the size out with her hands.

Aimee looked from her to the baby and back again. "Will he get bigger?"

Nat chuckled. "Yes, малютка, he will."

"Good."

"Let's sit over here next to Mommy and you can see your other brother" Laura said, moving over to where Maria had 'Twin 2 Hill' in her arms.

"They look the same" Aimee said, pointing.

"Yep. Can you tell them apart?" Maria asked.

Aimee shook her head, eyes wide.

Maria smiled. "It will get easier as they grow. I hope..."

"What are they called?" Aimee asked, leaning over for a better look as Twin 2 yawned.

Natasha came over with Twin 1 and settled next to Maria. They shared a smile.

"Meet Luke Nicholas Steven Hill" Nat said.

"And Charlie Francis James Hill" Maria brushed a light finger over the baby's cheek.

Laura had to swallow hard against the lump of emotion in her throat.

 

*

 

"I am so sick of this crutch" Maria seethed, limping across her room.

"Yes." Natasha said calmly from the corner where she was gently winding Charlie, "You have mentioned that."

Maria glared at her and flung the last of her books into her bag. "Right. Packed." She sat down heavily on the bed.

Laura did her best to hide a smile as she pulled the paintings her children (and Clint) had done for Maria of the farm, the roses and lilies and the ducks on the river after she mentioned not having a view to look at.

"What?" Maria asked shortly.

Laura let the grin spread across her face, so grateful that this day had arrived. "Your daughter doesn't have tantrums very often, but when she does they are scorchers. I can see why now."

Maria opened her mouth as if to argue, but stopped. After a minute her expression changed from frustration to sheepish shame. "Sorry" she said, with a guilty glance at the other women.

Natasha waved her apology away, "We aren't the ones who have been stuck in hospital for weeks. We haven't had to share a room with two newborns. And we don't have to deal with the crutch."

"Sticky" Laura put in helpfully.

Natasha snorted at her daughter's name for the crutch. "We don't have to deal with Sticky."

"Sticky might not last very long when we get home" Maria growled, but goodnaturedly now. She ran a hand through her hair, unconsciously rubbing the livid scar that ran just above her temple.

"Well, your taxi awaits" Laura smiled, grabbing the bags.

Nat strapped Charlie into his car cot, picking up him and his brother.

Maria stood up slowly and limped out. As she passed Natasha she dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I did my best to minimise med-speak


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next few weeks Laura judged how well her friends were coping by the texts she received.

 

~Want another baby? Nx~

~Buy one get one free Nx~

~You don’t have to buy one. I'll pay you Nx~

 

Maria sent her a picture of Natasha covered in mashed banana, Aimee grinning proudly in the background.

Nat retaliated with a snap of Maria sound asleep on the sofa, arm drooping over the edge and a twin drooling on her chest. Then obviously had a soppy moment and sent a follow up of Maria stretched out on their bed, Luke curled up on one side, Charlie spread like a starfish on the other and Aimee sprawled with her head pillowed on her mothers stomach. All four were dead to the world.

~Cute! Lx~

~Quiet! Nx~

 

 

~*~

 

 

~Help! Marias gone to work! Nx~

~Serious help or are you exaggerating? Lx~

~Serious help! Nx~

~be there in an hour Lx~

 

Laura arrived at Natasha's well hidden home not long later. She opened the door and finding no one in sight called a hello. Aimee appeared hurtling around the corner, and Laura swept her up for a cuddle, beaming as the little girl wrapped her arms around her neck.

“Hello my love. Where's your Mama?”

At that moment Natasha's head popped out of the living room. “Hi! Thank you… the little darlings are tag teaming me – when ones asleep the other is hungry or crying or pooping...”

Aimee giggled “They poop a lot” she declared.

“Yes they do” Nat agreed.

Laura smiled “Okay, where do you want me?”

 

Natasha was pacing up and down with a fussy Luke when Maria walked in, blinking in surprise at Laura.

“Hi?”

“Hi. I answered a distress call”

Maria winced “I said I would come back if you needed me to” she said to Nat.

“I know. It wasn't that bad…” Luke yowled again and Nat firmly deposited him in Maria's arms. He immediately shut up, and Nat huffed. “All day he has been whiny. All day. You turn up, and everything is right in his world!” She threw her hands up in frustration and headed to the kitchen.

“He's probably just hungry” Maria said, toeing off her shoes and following her. “He sees breakfast bar mom and calms down.”

“That was not his hungry cry” Nat said firmly.

“Maybe he was just confused about Maria not being around?” Laura put in, seeing that Natasha was feeling a bit insecure.

Maria sat down, pointing at Laura. “She's the expert. I second that idea.”

Natasha hummed, unconvinced.

“How's Thing 2 been?”

“Better than this one. He's currently sleeping off a bottle.”

“Good” Maria looked down with fond exasperation at the baby in her arms as he closed his eyes drowsily. “And he's off.”

She stood carefully, heading down the corridor to the twins room. As Natasha made tea for the three of them they Laura could hear Maria chatting with Aimee as she passed the play room. After a few minutes she returned, now dressed more comfortably in a loose t-shirt and jeans.

“How was your first day back?” Nat asked, passing over her tea.

“Brilliant” Maria grinned. “I got to terrify some newbies who didn't know who I was. I got to terrify Stark, who should know better. I got to shoot things. Good fun.”

Natasha smiled fondly, ruffling her hair as she passed. “Glad to hear it.”

“Steve wants to talk to you about that self defence class you promised the office workers. Apparently they are nagging him.”

“Really?”

“You're in demand” Maria voice had a teasing edge, but her eyes were proud.

 

Laura stood, ready to leave. “Are you still coming over next weekend?”

“Yes please”

“Brilliant.” Laura beamed, and turned to Maria. “Clint says bring a big hammer. I don’t know why. He's hiding something. I am hereby giving you the power to veto it if it is ridiculous.”

Maria's eyebrows shot up but she didn't protest.

 

*

 

Clint and Maria shared a considering look.

“If we use...”

“Yeah, that might work...”

“And then if we could get at it with...”

“No, no. No.” “No, okay. How about...?”

Maria folded her arms and tilted her head. “Yeah. Yeah I think that would do it.”

“Cool” Clint jumped up, “Come on.”

They both headed out, abandoning their coffee. Nat met Laura's eyes, looking just as confused as she felt.

“Anything?”

“Nope. Except I imagine it will be messy.”

“That's a given”

Clint popped his head back in through the door. “Keep the kids inside for the next few hours, okay?”

Natasha gave a mocking salute and he left again.

 

Not long later there was a resounding crash from the direction of the barns. Natasha was halfway out of the door before Laura had even registered the sound. She followed as fast as she could and almost slammed into the redheads back as she rounded the corner of the house. There, where the old unused chicken shed was supposed to be, was a pile of rotting timbers and broken panels. Maria was standing nearby, arms folded, completely unfazed by the chaos, and Clint was sitting on the gently chugging tractor. A chain trailed back from the vehicle into the midst of the wreckage.

“Yep. That worked.” Maria said, and the two of them exchanged grins.

“What...”

“Hi honey” Clint said innocently, turning off the tractor.

Laura just flapped a hand at the pile of tangled wood.

“Ah. Well.” Clint came over, smiling disarmingly, “It was too rotten to be any use. So I thought we could use the space for something else.”

“What else?” Laura asked a little faintly.

“Barbecue shed” her husband replied, beaming.

“Barbecue shed.” She glanced at Natasha, who seemed to be struggling not to laugh.

Maria walked over, limp now barely noticeable and slipped an arm around her wife's waist, Nat murmuring something in her ear that made her smile.

“Yeah. Should arrive later in the week, so we just need to clear this lot up” He looked hopefully at Maria.

“Nope” Nat said firmly. “She is not doing that.”

Maria shrugged “Ah well. What a shame”

“Aww… Nat?”

Natasha pretended to consider it, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “Only if I get to drive the tractor.”

“Deal”

 

“Mooom, will you play catch with me? Dad and Auntie Nat are busy and Cooper threw peanuts at me from the treehouse.” Nate looked up at her beseechingly.

Laura sighed, up to her elbows in pastry mix, and saw Maria's lips twitch in amusement.

“I'll play buddy, I think your mom is a bit busy.”

“Cool” Nate ran to get a ball.

Once the pies were in the oven Laura stepped out onto the porch and watched Nate and Maria for a while. Nat joined her, Charlie on one hip.

“Use your left arm more” she called down, “remember what the physio said.”

Her wife stuck her tongue out in reply, making both Natasha and Nate laugh delightedly.

 

*

 

“When you said the shed was arriving, I thought you meant in one piece. Not...” Laura looked over their lawn “about thirty.”

Clint rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. “So maybe I should have read the small print?”

Laura shook her head in despair “How you managed to be a secret intelligence officer I will never know.”

Clint grinned and wrapped his arms around her. “With the support of some lovely women.” His eyes brightened, “and there's a solution.”

She sighed. “One day they are going to get fed up of hauling your ass out of trouble.”

“Nah, they love it.” She could feel his smirk against the back of her neck.

 

Out of respect for Maria's shoulder (and Nat's temper) they also invited Steve, Sharon and Wanda over to help put up the shed. Aimee hung off Wanda's hand, chattering away to her far more than Laura had heard her talk to anyone else before. Steve was carrying Arthur, the little blond boy scowling out from underneath a large sunhat. Laura stifled a laugh; the child had definitely inherited his fathers pout, along with Sharon's pale complexion. Wanda elected to stay up near the house and help her with the children while Steve wandered off to join his wife and friends gathered around the shed panels.

 

Over the course of the day Laura noticed two very different styles to shed building. Clint and Steve would pile straight in and start fitting things together until suddenly it didn’t work any more. Maria and Sharon had the instructions and were working more slowly, methodically and a lot more successfully. Natasha, with the help of Cooper and occasionally Lila, was quietly undoing all of the guys work and passing it over to Sharon. It took the two men a while to notice what was happening, and the look of shock on their faces when they did was priceless. After that Maria managed to chivvy them into working as a group and things progressed a lot faster.

 

That evening they all piled in, sitting on the circular bench that surrounded the fire pit. Clint kept a constant stream of burgers and sausages coming while Natasha and Steve had everyone in stitches as they described the defence classes they had held earlier in the week.

“Even I didn’t realise how much damage could be done with a ruler” Nat said solemnly. “They were very inventive.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

As had become traditional, Natasha and Maria arrived late on Christmas Eve that year, a huddle of sleepy children in the back of their car. They piled the twins on Clint, making Laura smile at the overload of cute as her husband oh so carefully walked into the house and up the stairs so as not to wake his nephews. Once she realised where she was Aimee struggled to keep her eyes open, failing and falling asleep on Maria minutes after she sat down. Once Maria had taken her off to bed Nat brought in the bags of presents and set them up under the tree in the living room.

 

Clint took to Christmas with an endearing enthusiasm that always made her smile. He was determined that his children would have positive, lasting memories in a way that he didn’t and worked hard to make each one special. Natasha viewed the whole holiday with far more scepticism, but had always done her best in front of the kids. Since Maria had started joining them she had relaxed a lot more. Laura wasn't sure if it was because the young commander gave the redhead the confidence that she deserved a family, that she deserved to be happy and celebrate, or because Maria was very good a bringing out Natasha's silly side. Whichever it was, watching Nat playing peek-a-boo with Luke using the large box that had held Nate's new bike was something she was not going to forget for a long time. Charlie sat in the circle of Maria's legs on the floor, alternating between scrunching a large sheet of wrapping paper in his little fists and looking up at his mother, giggling uncontrollably. Lila was playing with Aimee, helping her with her new lego set while Clint and Cooper set up his magnetic dart board.

It was at times like this – with her family all around, having fun and enjoying each others company – that Laura felt the most lucky and grateful. They may have been through a lot, there may have been tough times when Clint was away or Natasha was distant, but when they all gathered together she was reminded how worth every moment of distress it was.

 

“Okay, time for your proper present now” Laura said to Nat, after much pleading from Lila.

Nat looked confused. “I like my tea selection.”

Laura grinned. “We thought that as it had been quite a big year for you, we should mark it. So..” Copper came in, bearing a wrapped box and handed it to her. “This is for you. Both of you.”

Maria plopped Charlie on Clint's lap and shuffled over to sit behind Nat and look over her shoulder. Shooting a slightly suspicious look at the grinning circle of Bartons Natasha opened the gift and turned it over. She let out a soft “oh”, leaning back unconsciously into Maria. There, backed on lush cream card and framed, was a selection of black and white photographs. They were centred around a copy of the water lily card that Maria had drawn in thanks after one of her first visits. There was the picture Laura had taken years ago of the two of them on the sofa reading, one taken from behind as they sat watching the 4th July fireworks with the sky lit up, and one from their wedding where they were sharing a soft smile. The sofa featured again, once with Maria lying with her head in Nat's lap, Nat resting a hand on the bump that was Aimee, and another very similar but with Aimee curled asleep on one side of Nat, pregnant Maria stretched out on the other apparently doing a crossword. There was Aimee on Maria's shoulders with Natasha laughing behind them, there was a pile of all five of them on the bed taken the day the twins were allowed home. There was also space for another couple of pictures. Natasha looked at Laura, her eyes shining. Maria was still staring at the pictures, with her chin resting on her wife's shoulder and one hand gently stroking her hip.

“Good?”

Nat just nodded.

Laura smiled in relief, and proffered the camera. “We thought you might like to add a couple of up to date ones in.”

Maria took it, holding on to her hand for a brief moment. “I believe I have called you sentimental before” she murmured.

“You love it” Laura replied, half teasing.

Maria squeezed her hand in reply, and started flicking through the pictures that had been taken that day. She stopped on one just as Nat sat up a little straighter. “That's the one” Maria handed back the camera on a photo of Aimee reading a book, sat in between her parents, little legs sticking straight out. Maria and Nat both had a twin on their laps, Natasha was leaning in to look at the pages while Maria smiled fondly at them both.

Cooper bounded over “I took that one!” he grinned.

“And very good it is too” Nat poked him in the side.

“There's space for one more” Laura said.

Nat exchanged a sidelong glance with Maria. “I don’t think we should go through this by ourselves” she said, “everybody up!”

It took a few minutes to get everyone on or around the sofa, Clint precariously balancing the camera on a stack of books. He set the timer and leapt behind the sofa to stand with his arm around Maria.

“Smile!” He commanded.

 

That evening, once the children had all been put to bed (in Nate's case twice) Laura wandered around doing a bit of tidying up. She could hear Clint humming along with the radio in the kitchen as he made Irish coffee. After stacking up a load of boxes by the front door she joined him, only to be swept up into a slow dance to the carols playing. She smiled and nestled into his chest, letting him swing them around the kitchen floor while singing softly.

Her life seemed destined to be made up of drama mixed with moments of perfection. She could live with that.

 

_Nat and Maria stood beside the tree looking out of the window at the snow that had just started falling, the redhead wrapped in the taller woman's arms._

_“Love you” Maria murmured in her wife's ear, sliding a hand over her stomach._

_Natasha hummed contentedly and settled back against her more comfortably. “Love you too._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Hope you all enjoyed. If not, why have you read this far? :P  
> Thank you for Kudii and reviews, they mean the world
> 
> (also, BBQ sheds are a thing!)


End file.
